Webber
x2 }} Webber is an unlockable character in the Reign of Giants DLC. Webber looks like a humanoid spider, though he's actually a child that lives inside the spider that tried to eat him long ago. The spider eyes still move at times, suggesting the Spider is still alive. Webber is able to grow a beard made of Silk and starts the game with 2 pieces of Monster Meat and Spider Eggs. He has only 100 maximum Sanity but has more Health and Hunger at 175 points each. Due to his appearance, Spiders will be neutral to him and can be befriended, while Mobs hostile towards Spiders will be hostile towards him too. Unlocking To unlock Webber one must be playing in a Reign of Giants save game. The player has to find Webber's Skull as a drop from Spiders, then bury the skull inside a dug up Grave mound. After that, Lightning will immediately strike the grave. Webber will rise from the mound and become unlocked. Following this, numerous Spiders will proceed to spawn from the grave, but killing them is not required to unlock Webber. Special Power Webber can grow a beard made of Silk much like Wilson grows a normal one. This beard grows faster than Wilson's, each stage taking 3 days to grow for a total of 9 days for full length (Compared to 16 days for Wilson). He can shave this beard to obtain Silk and 10 using a Razor. A silk beard provides 3/4 the insulation from freezing that Wilson's beard would but like Wilson's beard it will increase the rate at which Webber overheats in Summer. Below is the days it takes Webber to grow his beard to the next stage, along with the number of Silk gained and Insulation provided with each stage. Webber also receives no health and sanity penalties when eating Monster Food. He starts with 2 Monster Meat and one Spider Eggs in his inventory at the start of the game. Spiders (including Spider Queens) also are neutral towards Webber and don't drain his Sanity when they're close. Walking on a sticky webbing will not alarm the Spiders inside the Den and will not slow Webber down. He is also able to craft Spider Dens himself from 12 Silk, 6 Spider Glands, and 6 Papyrus, as well as upgrading existing dens with Silk. Furthermore, giving Meats to Spiders will make them follow Webber for 1 full day and attack enemies for him. Disadvantage The downside to Webber's spidery traits is that "good" mobs that are neutral towards other characters but hostile toward Spiders will attack Webber on sight. This means that Pigs, Bunnymen and Catcoons will attack Webber on sight and cannot be befriended. His lower maximum Sanity also means that Webber can go insane very quickly if the player does not take precautions. Tips * As the beard doesn't grow longer after 9 days and the player loses it on resurrection or by changing characters, it is most efficient to shave after every 9th night. ** The beard will take exactly 9 days to grow to its full length (full length at the beginning of day 10), and since Winter starts on day 21 on default settings, the player can shave once to get the Silk and still be able to get a full beard for Winter. The player can easily survive Winter with just a full beard and a Thermal Stone. ** It is advised to shave at the beginning of Summer due to the beard accelerating the rate at which Webber overheats and providing no benefits when fully grown. * Webber keeps his beard when he uses a Wooden Thing to move to a new world. This proves useful in Adventure Mode when "King of Winter" or "The Game is Afoot" are still to be encountered. * Due to his perk, Webber makes an excellent character for Caves and Ruins exploration as there are far more Spiders underground than there are Bunnymen. * Befriended Spiders will eat any Meats dropped from their kill after a short time, so make sure to collect it quickly for yourself. * If you have Spider Dens near your base and you have found Chester, the spiders will constantly attack Chester. With smaller dens in low quantity this is rarely an issue but with 3 or more tier 3 dens this could be fatal to the player if you try and defend Chester. So it is advised to leave Chester behind when having to go in your base or just plant the Dens further away. * Since Webber does not trigger the spawning of Spiders when he walks on webbing, it is advised to use Glommer to make the Spiders come out whenever they are needed. It can trigger the webbing even when in flight and Spiders are not hostile to Glommer so there's no risk to it. * Feeding a Spider Meats or Pig Skin will cause multiple spiders to follow you within a small radius. With only a few pieces of easily acquired meat (i.e. Frog Legs, Morsels), Webber can amass a very large following by only feeding a few spiders. * It is advised to befriend Cave Spiders and Spitters for one's personal army. While Cave Spiders and Webber can tank the enemy, Spitters can decimate them from afar, away from danger. * Webber is able to eat Monster Meat raw without any ill effects, and cooking Monster Meat does not increase its hunger value. However, it is still advisable to cook any meat the player won't be eating immediately because of the cooked meat's 15 day spoil time, more than twice as long as its uncooked form takes to turn into Rot. * Befriended Spider Warriors can be used to easily hunt small animals (Butterflies, Rabbits etc.) as their jump attack has enough range to kill small prey before they can run. * To safely and easily collect large amounts of Monster Meat, Silk, and Spider Glands players can use the following technique: *# Plant multiple Spider Dens around their base. *# When Spiders are wandering around during the dusk/night, feed one a piece of Meat and order it to attack another Spider. *# This will cause all of the Spiders nearby to swarm the offending follower. *# Once they're close, feed another one a piece of Meat. This will befriend all nearby Spiders at once *# Once you have a nice following about equal to the neutral Spiders, order another attack on an neutral Spider to begin a war. *# Simply hold Spacebar in the middle of the battlefield to collect your loot. Trivia * Because of Webber being an underaged boy, he makes childish comments. * Webber's low sanity has some possible explanations, all of which could be true: ** It could be caused by having to put up with the terrifying scenario of living inside a spider for many years. ** Additionally, Webber seems to refer to himself with both singular (I, Me, My) and plural (We, Us, Our) pronouns, somewhat suggesting a two-minds-one-body relation. It's likely that he is referring to the spider that ate him when not referring to himself directly, and it's possible that this kinship with the spider that tried to kill him is also caused by his low sanity. ** Since Webber is a child, his lack of psychological development and corresponding coping skills may also contribute to his lower sanity. * He is the third character that can't be unlocked via experience, alongside Wes and Maxwell. * If we look at Webber as a spider, he has eight legs. This breaks the Don't Starve trend of the Spiders having only 6 legs, which might be because he is actually a human child. * When struck by Lightning the Spider's skeleton is shown instead of Webber's human skull, suggesting that his head is actually inside the spider's skull. * His quote when examining Maxwell, "That jerk tricked us." and his quote for the Maxwell Statue,"That's the guy who said he could help us." suggests that he and the rest of the characters may have similar backstories to Wilson, in that they may have all been fooled into entering the Don't Starve world. Gallery References ru:Веббер pl:Webber (DLC) Category:Monsters Category:Apparel Category:Characters Category:Reign of Giants